


love by any other name

by novembersmith



Category: Ghostverse - Alex Yuschik (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Boyfriend, Texting, accidental proposal, just general ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith
Summary: Sooooo… don’t get mad.What have you done now.





	love by any other name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkcyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcyan/gifts).



> Thanks so much to introducing me to this fandom, darkcyan! I'm enchanted and hope to return again and again to this universe.

_You know you really don’t have clearance for the barracks, right._

 

**Don’t I? Weird. I mean, they ARE named after my grandfather.**

 

_Stop being so smug and rich._

 

**Never. ETA 1 hour, by the way.**

 

_Do you not have anything else to do with your life?_

 

**Well, technically, I do have a banquet to attend right about in, oh yes, one hour.**

 

_Using me to avoid eligible bachelorettes again? I’m more than just your marital shield, Hyeon._

_More to the point, I’m on call and there’s not exactly a shortage in predicted breaches for tonight._

 

**It’s fine, I can entertain myself while you’re out.**

 

_Again, you don’t have clearance._

 

**Again, have you washed your sheets yet.**

 

_I’ve literally spent the last 8 nights on call?_

**So, that's a no**

 

_It's not a yes._

 

**Fine, you big bully, I’ll do them.**

 

_…_

 

**They’re gross.**

 

_You’re gross._

 

**Love you, too.**

 

_??_

_Seriously? For the first time? Over text?_

 

**…it just slipped out??**

**Uh.**

**See you soon?**

***

 

**Sooooo… don’t get mad?**

 

_What have you done now._

**Nothing!**

**Well.**

**I mean.**

**I guess one could argue that I saved your life. That is a thing I’ve done, rather, um. Publically.**

**For which you need not thank me, obviously, but I am just saying**

**that’s the action that’s relevant here, vis a vis “what I’ve done now.”**

**And since said action was in fact preceeded to and provoked by your saving MY life,**

**at considerable danger to yourself,**

**really this is all entirely your fault.**

**I consider us canceled out and all blame null and void.**

_You’re being more opaque than usual for someone_

_who I, at great personal, risk just took joyriding in my VPX._

**Again, I am just pointing out, that another thing YOU did**

**and thus this situation we are in is not entirely my fault.**

**Even though okay yes I did beg you for a ride.**

**And it was amazing. You were amazing. Would ride again, 10/10 stars.**

.

 

_Gods, Hyeon, do you ever even see the things you’re typing_

 

**Of course I do. I regret nothing.**

**Do you like it?**

 

_ANYWAY, I’m kind of busy bullshitting about why it was okay to take the S3 scion_

_on a tour of the barracks without revealing that he’s also, oh yeah, my boyfriend,_

_so that I don’t get even the barest dream I ever once had for time off next month_

_shitcanned_

_so can you just explain the situation, and I’ll decide whether or not I’m mad?_

 

**Interestingly, that is all… Sort of relevant.**

**The point is, Five, the point is: we both did this to ourselves.**

**So you can’t be mad. At me. Or not just at me.**

 

_Hyeon. Why in the hell did Chung Sol just fall out of his fox while pointing at me and laughing._

_Why is he calling me princess._

_Hyeon-jin._

 

**The situation is that, I must, in fact, belatedly ask your hand in marriage**

**for which I apologize, but. Most news companies are already reporting us as secretly wed**

**so I’m playing catch-up here.**

**But Ji Hae is surprisingly delighted by this whole thing?**

**So that’s good, and also terrifying. Anyway I’m mostly joking, sorry.**

**Your silence is more terrifying than her delight.**

**Please say something.**

**Are you there?**

**Has your CO disbarred you?**

 

_Why is Ji Hae delighted?_

 

**That’s your first question?**

 

_I've met your sister._

_So yes._

_I know how to do triage._

 

**Right. Well. Apparently it’s a good reason for my rebuffing all marriage offers,**

**if I’ve been having a torrid scandalous affair with the fox pilot who saved my life.**

**Actually I think she might be working on some offers for script copyrights?**

_I... really hope you’re joking._

 

**No. Well. I am about the scripts, she really does seem happy for me. Us.**

**At least I hope so. I—look, if you're not going to ask,**

**apparently that interview I gave last night about pilots’ rights,**

**combined with our apparently less than covert escapade this morning,**

**has spawned a pretty well-supported internet rumor that we’re. Well. Madly in love.**

_Well, it was a good interview._

_Last night’s, I mean._

_Not whatever this guy is doing right now on tv with your high school girlfriends._

_And wow, you weren’t joking about the support._

_I didn’t even realize they had cameras in the hospital that night._

_Or in District 11. Hey, this isn’t a bad shot._

_New phone background?_

_< image shared<>_

 

**Okay. Why aren’t you freaking out?**

**It's freaking me out.**

_Hyeon. You stole a platoon of paramedics and rescued my barely-breathing body,_

_sat vigil at my bedside, and festooned my room with the remains of your mother’s_

_rose garden. My nine have been giving me shit about you for months now._

_And I really don’t care what the media think.  
_

_I mean, not unless it’s causing problems for you._

 

**Oh. I feel like I should have - known that. I should have realized to ask.**

**And it's not causing problems for me.**

**As I said, it may have solved a few problems.**

**Is it… causing problems for you? With your co-pilots.**

**Comrades. COs.**

**Et cetera.**

_For the record, Hyeon-jin of the House of the Seven Sparrows Sleeping,_

_this has been a pretty shitty proposal, as far as they go._

_Hyeon._

_Hey. You’ve been typing for a while. Look, we can sort this out, you don’t have to—I mean._

_For the record, I would say yes to your shitty proposal, if it actually was a shitty proposal._

_I thought that would have been pretty clear from… well, our entire relationship so far._

_Don’t I always answer your terrible texts? What more would you want from a husband._

_Besides a decent dowry and some kind of noble heritage and well, a lot of things that_

_have prevented my bringing any of this up before now, because fighting a legion of voracious_

_undead is preferable to confronting my own insecurities? But apparently I’ve found my balls,_

_because I would like to verbally, concretely confirm that the way you always smell like ink_

_and coconut shampoo is maddening. And that I saved the roses you left me in defiance of all common_

_sense between the pages of my VPX user's will and testament, and that I want you to one day feel like signing_

_your name in black ink again and even if it kind of a publicity stunt I wouldn’t mind being your_

_husband._

_I would more than not mind it._

_Also, that cannot possibly be you knocking on my door right now._

 

**Can’t it?**

***

 

_Okay, so I’m never going to forgive you for the fact I just had to pilot a fox and_

_seal a breach while mostly naked._

 

**First of all, I'm glad you’re safe.**

**Second: that's pretty hot.**

**ETA ?**

_You’re still here?_

 

**In your bunk. Still with unwashed sheets. And tea.**

**It may or may not be canned.**

_Confirmed I’m not allowed to just walk the VPX into the barracks_

_and jump out into your arms_

_so I’ll be there back as I’ve got boots on the ground._

_Metaphorically._

_Hopefully soon. Twenty minutes or so._

_You didn’t have to wait._

 

**Hey, I still gotta finish my proposal.**

**This time it’ll be perfect. No breaches allowed.**

**I’ve contacted underworld. We’re all agreed.**

_You know I already said yes, right?_

 

**Yeah, but last time, I’ve didn’t have roses.**

 

_ETA 5 minutes._

_…_

_Love you._

 

**That's the first time you've**

**I**

**Well now we have to get married.**

 

_Copy **.**_

_Incoming._

 

**Door's open.**


End file.
